


Making His Own Destiny

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Gen, I might write a happy ending later, arthur's being a jerk, pet owl, slighty, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the magical threat over and Arthur free to take the throne, Merlin gets sick of being under appreciated and decides maybe it's time for him to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making His Own Destiny

Merlin couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it started. Rather, he couldn’t tell you when it had started to get to him. Arthur had always been a prat, that much was self evident. From the get go they hadn’t gotten along but after all they’d been through together things had started looking up. Granted the prince still called him names and wouldn’t stop bringing up what a bad servant he was; those had been teasingly playful though. This... this was more like it had been to begin with. Sure Arthur kept his tone light but there was the undercurrent of true annoyance, making it evident he truly meant the cruel words.  
  
At first Merlin had let the taunts roll off his back but lately, the last few weeks, they had become impossible to ignore. Gwen thought he was overreacting and even Gaius said it was probably just a phase. Which was all well and good for them, but Merlin was the one having to deal with the after effects. Currently they were weeks away from Camelot, hunting down some monster. Obviously the knights had picked up on their leaders hostility because they’d started to copy it, little snide remarks, laughing behind his back.  
  
True he’d never really had many friends amongst the knights and Gwaine had his back, defending him whenever he was within hearing range of the insults, he’d thought he had their respect at least. Then again he’d believed the same of Arthur.  
  
Two weeks ago the group had split up, planning to circle around and trap the monster between them. Unfortunately Gwaine had gone with the other lot, leaving Merlin without a single ally. With no one to talk to and being ordered around constantly, Merlin had never felt so lonely. Four days ago he’d found an injured baby owl and had kept it, hiding it from the knights, nursing it back to health. It’s mother was lying dead mere feet away, so he felt no guilt for taking it with him. If it happened to ease the ache in his chest then that was just a bonus.  
  
It had been a particularly grueling day, the weather was miserable and they’d pushed hard to cover more distance. Then while everyone else relaxed Merlin had prepared supper, wiped down the horses, built the fire. By time he’d been done there was barely any food left over for himself. Preparing to sleep, he’d pulled out his bed roll just to discover it was soaking wet, meaning his bag must be leaking, so all his belongings were probably drenched. Worse still was the others had noticed and had a laugh, preventing him from drying it with magic.  
  
Nobody so much as offered up a spare blanket or cloak. While they all settled in to sleep, leaving one person on watch, Merlin silently fumed. Five minutes later and the anger had drained away, leaving a deep ache in its place. After everything they’d done together. Before he realised what he was doing, Merlin had packed his bag, waiting till the guard was distracted and slipped away.  
  
Truth be told, he’d been thinking about leaving for awhile now. His and Arthur’s destiny was over. Well, Mordred and Morgana were dead, leaving Arthur free to take the throne and become the king he was meant to be. With the magical threats out of the way Merlin wasn’t needed anymore. Any other threat, Arthur and his knights were more than capable of handling.  
  
Leaving wasn’t something he wanted to do. Clearly he wasn’t wanted and despite how much he longed to stay, he couldn’t do it to himself or Arthur. Maybe he would go and find his Mum, stay with her for a bit. Or he might travel to other lands, where sorcerers were more welcome. Slow tears dripped down his face and he cradled his owl, Archimedes, in his hands. Not bothering to wipe away his tears he took a deep breath and set off, ready to carve out his own destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> So angst isn't what I usually write but this drabble just kind of came to me. I might end up writing a happy ending, with Arthur going after Merlin but for now I'll just leave it be.


End file.
